Playing With Padfoot
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: When a little girl sprays a certain Black dog with a hose by accident, it sets off a chain of events that lets a lonely dog know just whats really important in life.  I loved writing this story!


Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, but some of the things in this story are actually mine! Gasp! I know I Know. Shocking. Everything else is JK's.

" Maria...Maria hunny, be a sweetie and water the lawn? The blasted sprinklers are out again, I don't know how many times I've told your father to fix them..."

Mrs. Lebeneson was a startlingly beautiful woman. Short blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a tall slim body made her easily the most beautiful woman in the small community her and her family lived in. At the moment, she was staring down at an adorable blue eyed girl who, though looking alarmingly like her mother, had a certain sweetness about her that betrayed her young age. She couldn't have been older than seven.

Maria smiled, happy that she would get to go outside, and overjoyed that she'd get to play in the water. She'd always loved playing in the sprinklers, and watering the flowers and grass out in her yard was one of her favorite things. She smiled and nodded her little pigtailed head at her mother. " Okay mumma! "

" Well get along then Hun. " Smiled Mrs. Lebeneson, looking at her daughter with loving eyes. " And change into your swimsuit please, goodness knows you always get more water on yourself than on the grass."

Maria just smiled sweetly and skipped up the stairs and to her bedroom. Going straight to the wicker work drawers behind her brown closet doors, she pulled little blue bikini top and bottoms out. Changing quickly, she ran down the stairs and out the front door, and blinked a little in the bright sunlight.

A little home on the outskirts of a little town, Mrs. and Mr. Lebeneson had thought the area the best place to raise their daughter. They liked the fact the town was small, and safety was a big deal to them as well. The front yard was large, and their closest neighbors lived about ten minutes away. It was nice, the privacy, and the family was very happy with everything.

The only problem was that there were just no children for Maria to play with. No one her age to have tea parties, no one to play dress up, and no one to play in the water with. Her mum and dad were always wonderful about spending time with her, but they couldn't be there all the time, and though she hid it remarkably well, she was very lonely.

Dancing across the grass toward the hose and pump that sat on the side of the house, she gently turned it on. Water spouted quickly from the nozzel at the top of the green tube, and before she knew it, the front of her was completely soaked. Giggling hysterically at the feel of the cold water, she danced round and round, spraying everything that wasn't quick enough to get out of the way. One of these things, funnily enough, was a rather large black dog.

It let out a yelp as water ran all the way down it back, and shook itself repeatedly. Maria froze. She looked at it with wide, but not fearful, eyes. Slowly, she dropped the water hose and took a short step back.

" I'm sorry, Mr. Puppy. I didn't see you. Did I wake you up? " She said it in a calm, apologetic tone, as if she were talking to a fellow person.

The dog stood up, big brown eyes staring into her blue ones, and tilted it's head slightly. Then it nodded, but made a small shrugging motion as if to say _" Well yes, you did wake me, but don't worry about it, it could happen to anyone. "_

Maria frowned slightly, a shook her head. " But I am sorry Mr. Puppy, is there anything I can get you?" She looked at him searchingly. " Would you like some... food?"

At this, the large dog sat up and nodded it's head in a very human like way, tail wagging excitedly.

" Okay! Food, I'll be right back, Mr. Puppy, don't move, okay? Okay? Okay. " And with that, Maria tore into the house, looking for food that a dog might eat.

" Um, I have some ham... and some turkey too. Would that be all right with you? " The dog nodded again, eyes staring avidly at the meat. Giggling slightly, Maria fed piece after piece to the starving dog. After both packages of meat were gone, she smiled at the animal. " You were hungry! Do you want more?" The dog shook it's head. " Well, all right then... what would you like to do?"

The dog looked at her in a way that said, clear as day, "_What do you want to do?"_

Grinning broadly, she leaned in close, whispering in the dogs ear like what she said was a big secret, " Would you like to play with the hose? It's lot's of fun, and I promise I wont get you TOO wet."

The dog looked at her uneasily, but slowly nodded it's head. Grinning madly the seven year old grabbed the hose and started to run around with it, every once in a while spraying the dog with the cold water. Quickly catching on to the game, the black beast started chasing the water around trying to bite it as it sped past it's face. Laughing and barking, grinning and smiling doggy smiles, they soon forgot all about the " Not to wet " promise, and each one of them were soaking wet in no time at all. Eventually, the sky grew darker and darker, until soon, it was sunset. Flopping sown on the wet grass, the dog and little girl grinned tiredly at each other.

" That was a lot of fun. " Said Maria. " Thanks for playing with me. "

The dog rolled over and gave her a long look.

" Are you going to be here tomorrow? " Asked Maria softly. The dog shook it's head no. " Oh... well, that's okay I guess. Will, will you come back to visit me sometime? We can play with the hose again." The dog leaned over and gave her a big doggy kiss. Maria giggled happily.

" Maria. Maria, where are you? It's time to come inside hunny! " Mrs. Lebenson yelled out for her daughter, and turned back inside.

" I gotta go Puppy. I'll see you later! " Maria stood up, dusting the grass off her bikini. She turned to go back inside, and then turned back, grabbing the surprised dog in a big hug. " I'll miss you, Puppy." Giving the dog a big kiss on the nose, she turned back and ran inside, but not before waving goodbye.

Slowly, the big dog trotted to the street, and once out of the light from the house, transformed into a man. Ragged and worn, the big smile that graced the man's face looked oddly perfect. Grinning ear to ear, Sirius Black took one more look at the house, transformed back into a dog, and all but skipped down the street. Happy, for the first time since he broke out of Azkaban.

A/N I really enjoyed writing this fic. I got the idea when I was playing the hose game with my two dogs, Bella and Moony. This story is probably my own personal favorite to write, and I hope anyone who's reading this enjoyed it too. Review Please! I get up in the morning for them! Love you all xoxoxo

TrueQueenOfChaos


End file.
